Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water output switching structure, and in particular to a single push button multi-function water output switching structure.
The Prior Arts
In general, a water faucet is a valve for controlling the flow or stop of the output water, that is used daily and frequently by people in the locations of washing basin or bathing tub. However, presently, the water faucet has only one way of outputting water, yet that is not able to meet the demands of people requiring to use water output by various different ways. In this respect, some of the multi-function water output structures presently available on the market are not compact in construction, while its operation is quite complicated.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of a water output switching structure is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvement.